


Repeating Apologies

by DarbyDoo22



Series: A Pack of Two [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Good Alpha Peter Hale, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Making Up, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Peter makes Scott apologize to Stiles for being a bad friend. It’s not as difficult as he expected.





	Repeating Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha this series is back from the dead! Here’s a little Peter being a good alpha to Stiles and Scott being somewhat less of an idiot (somewhat)

Peter was a patient man. He wanted to talk to Scott, about more than a few things. But he also knew that Scott had been going through a tough time adjusting to being a beta again. 

So he waited, biding his time. It had been a month, and he had settled into his role as Derek’s second. Peter was sure that being demoted to the second alpha right before his even further demotion had helped. 

But nothing Scott had done in the past few months would do anything to amend Peter’s anger towards Scott. 

Sure, the former alpha had given up his status to save Stiles’ life, but the didn’t erase the months, the years of neglect he had put Stiles through. Nothing would. 

But that didn’t mean Scott couldn’t at least apologize for what he had done. Peter just had to make Scott see that he still needed to. 

At the one month mark of Scott having been a beta again, Peter decided he had had more than enough time to adjust to his current situation. 

Scott was just getting home when Peter decided to make himself heard. He took a step up the creaky front porch steps, making sure Scott knew he was coming. 

“What do you want?” Scott asked as he turned to face Peter, who couldn’t keep a the smirk off of his face. 

“Nothing too perplexing, even for you. I promise. I just want you to apologize to Stiles for how you treated him.” Peter explained. 

Scott frowned, and Peter could smell the weary confusion radiating from him. He had no idea why. Did Scott think Stiles didn’t need an apology? That he would somehow just know that Scott was sorry?

“I don’t understand. How did I treat him?” He asked, and Peter did not know what to say to that. 

When Stiles has told him that Scott had been ignoring him, been neglecting to tell him about anything and everything about the pack, he had thought it was one of those things. 

Arrogance, for being so much better now as a werewolf, or pity, for wanting to protect the frail human. Both reasons had been absolutely awful in Peter’s mind, but apparently neither had been true. 

Scott was just honestly too dumb to realize what he was doing. Peter couldn’t help the sigh that escaped. 

“You completely ignored him in favour of the rest of your pack. You only ever acknowledged him when you needed his help.” Peter offered, waiting for Scott to understand. When it was clear that he didn’t, Peter continued. 

“Look Scott, Stiles was your best friend for most of your lives. So for you to forget he existed until you needed something from him, well, it hurt him more than you could know. He was part of your pack, and you treated him as little more than an acquaintance. 

It didn’t help that you were suddenly best friends with the people that have been bullying him for most of his life too” Peter added. 

Now Peter could smell the expected realization of dread, shame, regret, and everything else that went with Scott’s self realization. 

“Oh my god” Scott whispered, his voice shaky. “Was it really that bad?”. 

Peter could only nod in response, because it truly had been awful for Stiles. The boy had come home in tears most days, wondering what he had done to deserve such treatment. 

It had taken Peter and Stiles’ father months to make him understand that it was no fault of his. 

“I’ll talk to him at school tomorrow” Scott decided, the determination clear in his voice. But Peter wasn’t convinced. 

“Or you could come with me and do it now” Peter countered. He could see the moments hesitation cross Scott’s face before he agreed. 

Peter nodded and began to walk away. 

“Assuming you still know where your best friend lives, I’ll see you there in ten minutes” Peter called over his shoulder. 

 

Stiles was anxious, and he had no idea why. Well, okay, he knew it was because Peter wasn’t there when he got home, but still. 

It shouldn’t bug him that much to be away from his alpha, but Scott was being particularly rude today. 

 

Stiles had thought that with things getting better, with Scott being a beta again, it would be okay. But Scott still seemed bitter about Stiles leaving the pack. 

So yeah, Stiles had wanted to spend the afternoon with Peter. But he had been home alone for almost half an hour now when he finally smelled the familiar scent of his alpha. 

He got up from seat at the dinner table, trying not to let on how excited he was to see Peter. 

He mood was significantly dampened though, when another familiar scent hit him. Scott. What the hell was he he doing here? Stiles wondered as he went to get the door. 

Stiles threw the front door open, wrapping his arms around Peter immediately. 

“Why is he here?” he mumbled into Peter’s chest. He felt Peter wrap his arms around him in response, rubbing a hand down Stiles’ back. 

“Just hear him out” Peter mumbled, placing a gentle kiss onto the top of Stiles’ head. 

Stiles could feel the strange excitement coming from Peter through their pack bond, and he finally realized what was going on. Stiles let go of Peter, laughing hysterically. 

“You actually did it, didn’t you?” He asked between laughs. Peter’s answering smile was bordering on maniacal. 

“This is why I love you” Stiles told him, all traces of laughter replaced with complete sincerity. 

Scott, who had kindly let them have their moment, finally approached. Stiles was very curious as to what he had to say. 

“Dude, I know things have been pretty crazy these past few months” he started, and Stiles wanted to interrupt. 

“Hey, no. I wanted to say that even if things have been crazy, I should still not have treated you like I did. I’m so sorry” Scott said. Something inside of Stiles broke, and before he knew it, he was hugging Scott tightly, sobbing into his best friend’s chest. 

“Don’t fucking do it again” he cried, pulling Scott closer. 

“I promise” Stiles heard Scott mumble. He didn’t know when Scott had started to cry too, but it was obvious from the shaking in his voice. 

Stiles didn’t want to move, so the two of them stood, awkwardly clutching each other for a few minutes before finally pulling away. 

Stiles was expecting Scott to leave, or ask if he could stay a bit longer, now that they were on speaking terms. But instead, he turned to Peter, offering his hand. 

“I just wanted to say thank you, for making me realize how terrible I’ve been to Stiles lately” Scott mumbled, his eyes on Peter. 

Stiles felt the quick flash of hesitation Peter experienced, before he reached out and pulled Scott in for a hug too. 

“Like Stiles said, don’t do it again, and we won’t have any further issues” Peter repeated. 

Scott left shortly after that, for which Stiles was glad. He led Peter inside, not letting go of his hand even as they sat down on the couch. 

“I don’t know what you told him, but thank you” Stiles mumbled, pulling Peter towards him. 

Peter’s arms were around him in an instant, and Stiles felt him placing another kiss on top of his head. 

“Just the truth. He’s not as stupid as I expected” Peter answered, and Stiles laughed. 

For the first time since he had been bitten, Stiles felt at peace. He had his alpha, his friends, and for the first time in a long time, he had his best friend back. 

He snuggled closer to Peter, overjoyed that his alpha had done so much to take care of him.


End file.
